


The Blurst of Times

by sweepingdonut



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Apologies, Charles Dickens is Rolling Over in his Grave thanks to me, Gen, Typos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:28:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22237114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweepingdonut/pseuds/sweepingdonut
Summary: Writing's hard.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 9
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2020





	The Blurst of Times

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LoverSnapper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoverSnapper/gifts).



I was ~~tea~~ the best of ~~thymes~~ times,  
it was ~~tea~~ the worst of ~~rhymes~~ rimes,  
it was ~~tea~~ the age of ~~whiz dome~~ ~~wisdome~~ wisdom,  
it was ~~tea~~ the age of foolishness,  
it was ~~tea~~ the ~~epic~~ ~~epicic~~ ~~epicoh~~ time of belief,  
it was ~~tea~~ the ~~epic~~ ~~epicic~~ ~~epicoh~~ tim of ~~increaddullity~~ ~~incredibulity~~ unbelief,  
it was ~~tea~~ the seasonings of Lite,  
it was ~~tea~~ the seasonings of Darkness,  
it was ~~tea~~ the sprig of hope,  
it was ~~tea~~ the whiner of despair,

we had everything beefore us, we had nothing beefore us……………

  


Sometimes things were good,  
sometimes bad,  
some people are rich,  
some people are poor,  
  
and the poor didn't like that so there was a revolution and rebellion. Some lived, some fell in love, some died, some did all three.  


  
  


The End


End file.
